It's not what you think
by Adala
Summary: Light has a sore wrist from writing in the Death Note and Misa gladly offers her help. But while Light enjoys her caress, he suddenly starts to imagine L pleasuring him instead of Misa


Yet another fic written for a request on the Death Note Kink Meme:

_Light gets a sore hand/wrist from writing so much in the Death Note. Everyone on the Task Force assumes he has wankers cramp._  
_Misa offers to 'take care' of him._  
_He must unwillingly submit, but then starts to imagine it's L instead of Misa._

_Bonus points if Misa discovers he's thinking of L._  
_Extra bonus points if L finds out too._

**Warnings: **oral sex / fellatio

**Summary:** Light gets a fellatio from Misa, but starts imagining L instead of Misa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

**It's not what you think**

"Ouch!" Light groaned lightly, as he stroked his hurting wrist. He had judged so many criminals in the past few weeks, he could hardly use his right hand anymore.

"Please, Ryuuzaki, I have a pain in my arm. Would you mind to finish writing down this note for me?"

L gave his companion an indifferent look. Then he rolled over on his chair and asked:

"What is the note supposed to say?"

Light pointed at the computer screen.

"I was just copying some of the information."

"What happened to your hand anyway?" L sounded nothing but uninterested, even though Light supposed that L was hardly ever uninterested in anything concerning his prime suspect.

"Oh, you know. I hurt it."

"Is it fractured?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Sprained?"

"I don't know. Can we get on with this?"

"Sure."

"Oh, Light, no need to be embarrassed!"

Matsuda smiled brightly at Light.

"You're just that age. It's only natural." he laughed awkwardly. L looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, Matsuda?" he asked.

Matsuda blushed.

"Well... I just assumed that... I mean, Light is still in his teens... it's only natural to have..."

"What?"

Matsuda tried to avoid L's piercing gaze, but he finally gave up and sighed:

"To masturbate a lot."

"So this is where your pain comes from?" L asked, bemused.

"No, it's not." growled Light, but it wouldn't matter what he said now, because even if it was true, he would sure as hell deny it and L knew that.  
But L didn't mention it again and Light was thankful for that. Until...

"Liiiight! Ryuuzaki told me you had cramps from wanking too much!" Misa stared up at him with big brown eyes, which oddly didn't reflect any of the hyper in her voice. Much more concerned she added:  
"You know, you can always come to me, if you need anything."

"Please, Misa, it's fine."

She gave him a mischievous look.

"I can certainly make it better."

Small hands worked on his fly while she ducked out of his sight. Light was impressed how quickly and discretely she had removed his belt and opened his zipper. Her delicate fingers brushed against his crotch and his manhood reacted promptly, much to his chagrin.

"I think someone has not been sincere with Misa!" she mock-scolded him, while she got his member out of the restraining clothes.

"Just lean back. You won't need to use your hands tonight."

Light stared helplessly down at the woman who flipped her tongue against the tip of his cock, and it felt oh so good! The warm softness of her lips pressed gently against him and she slowly opened her mouth to engulf his swelling crown. Light couldn't help himself but lean back and close his eyes, as she had advised him. He had to admit, she was quite skillful, sucking exactly at the right moments, knowing when to intensify and when to decrease stimulation.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Light heard his voice cry softly, in spite of himself, and he could feel how his slurred words motivated her. Ryuuzaki was probably watching them over the cameras right now. If the detective had ever had sex in his life? Hard to imagine, to say the least. On the other hand, the quirky guy could twist knots into cherry stems. So he must have a pretty dexterous tongue. Light moaned at the very intense caress Misa was just giving him and wondered, if _she_ could work wonders, what a mindblowing experience a fellatio from Ryuuzaki had to be. Knots in cherry stems. And he wouldn't be able to talk, which was definitely a plus. Light quite liked the idea. Black, messy hair formed in front of his inner eyes, bobbing rhythmically up and down to the tact of his arousal. There was a passionate flick of Misa's tongue that drove him over the edge, spilling hot liquid into her eagerly awaiting mouth.

"Oh, L!" he groaned.

"Huh?"

"Ahhhh...!"

Misa couldn't say anything, because her mouth was filling up with Light's semen, while he was enjoying the powerful waves of pleasure the orgasm sent through his body, until he was exhausted and satisfied and empty.

"Why did you say 'L' when you came?" asked Misa sharply, after the effects of climax started to fade and Light came back to his senses.

"Oh, Misa!" Light laughed, trying to sound dismissively, "It's not what you think."

"What is it, then?"

"I just... He must be watching us right now. I meant to tease him. You know, because he is not as lucky as I am." he gently stroked Misa's cheek. "This was probably the best orgasm I ever had."

"Really?" She blushed. Forgotten was the rage about Light's slip of the tongue. Only...

"Why did you call my name just before your climax?" asked L in his usual monotone, when Light met him again the next morning. "I have to say: when it comes to lies, I expected better from you."

Light put on a puzzled frown and replied:

"What do you mean, Ryuuzaki?"

L sighed.

"You know exactly what I mean. Miss Amane sucked you off and just before you had an orgasm you said 'oh L'. I want to know why. And I'm not buying your excuse that you meant to mock me. Believe me, I know how it feels to be made fun of."

The chief was not yet in because he had business with the head of the police, but Matsuda and Aizawa pretended that their files were suddenly much more interesting than anything else.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I don't know how it happened that I said 'L'. Maybe I just spend so much time with you that I couldn't get you out of my head, alright? Can we please drop this now?"

L stared at Light for a while, then he said:

"Did you think about me while Miss Amane was pleasuring you?"

"No, of course not! Why would I think of _you_ when a _model_ is giving me fellatio?" Light forced out a laugh. "You really have a huge ego, Ryuuzaki."

L let a few sugar cubes splash into his tea.

"Well, there has to be a reason you called out 'L' instead of 'Misa'."

"I already told you: I spend the whole fucking day with you. It might be the reason. I don't want to think about this further, alright?"

"Are you afraid you might be gay?" asked L curiously, stirring his tea.

The look on Light's face was priceless. It was a weird mixture of total perplexity and the urge to kill.

"I am _not_ gay, Ryuuzaki." he huffed. "I enjoyed the oral from Misa very much, thank you."

"While thinking of me."

"Will you leave it alone?"

"Fine. But I will have Miss Amane pleasure you again tonight."

"She's not your hooker, you know."

"Of course _you_ will request the fellatio."

"And why should I do that?"

"How else will we find out if it really _was_ a coincidence?"

**THE END**


End file.
